


Y.O.L.O

by Hersheybar



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, OOC, Peter is Tonys biological child, Young Peter, if you like it leave kudos plz, other avengers might be in this, sorry - Freeform, tonys like 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hersheybar/pseuds/Hersheybar
Summary: Tony got someone pregnant when he was 15 in collegehe was young reckless and drunkthe women's name was Mary Parker she was 20when she gave birth to Peter she still didn't know who the dad wasshe died 6 years later in a plane crashPeter went to an orphanageand Tony decides he wants to have a kid so he adopts peter not knowing peter is his biological son





	1. Chapter 1

sunlight peeked through the window Tony woke up with the worst headache ever, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, _wait this isn't my dorm?_ he thought while looking around the room his eyes landed on the still sleeping person next to him. he got out of bed as quietly as possible and found his clothes that were scattered across the room pulling on his shirt and boxers he looked quickly around the room again "shit, were's my pants?" he whispered to himself the one-night-stand started moving so Tony left his pants because he didn't care anymore and bolted before she could wake up completely. it must have been early because even Rhodey was sleeping when he slipped into their dorm, and he wakes up early, he tried tip toeing as silently as possible but somehow Rhodey heard him sat up in his bed and glared at him "where were you last night?" Tony had been caught "i um was at this um party and got drunk" Tony stuttered because man that glare was scary, Rhodey raised one eyebrow as if he was saying "go on" "i had a one-night-stand and i don't remember their name.." he said looking at the floor Rhodey sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "Tony you do know anyone you hook up with is going to be at least 5 years older than you?" Tony looked at the floor in shame "yea" Rhodey continued "that makes you underage Tony, and that's illegal what if you were caught? that person would most likely get arrested" (a/n idk if that's true just go with it) Tony looked back at Rhodey "i'm sorry Rhodey i promise i wont do it again" he didn't want to disappoint him because Rhodey was his only friend and he didn't want him to leave, Rhodey looked him in the eye "promise?" "i promise" Rhodey looked pleased "good"

*6 YEARS LATER!!!! (TONY'S PARENTS DIED 2 YEARS AGO AND HE NOW RUNS SI)also he's not Ironman yet. the timeline is a little wonky*

"pepper! do i have anything scheduled for today?" Tony asked while jogging to catch up with his speed walking assistant "yes sir you have a meeting this afternoon at 2:30" she replied nonchalantly Tony nodded still trying to walk or jog as fast as the tall red head who was somehow not dropping the stack of papers in her arms while walking faster than the speed of light _in heels_ , he was bored he didn't have anything to do and it was 7:15 so he had plenty of time to waste "can i help you with anything else boss?" she said "um no but i'm bored is there anything i can do before the meeting?" he answered "have you finished signing the paperwork i sent you?" she asked "yup i did that now i'm boooored" he whined Pepper stopped abruptly in front of the elevator which caused Tony to trip and fall a couple of interns behind them snickered Pepper looked unimpressed as Tony got back up and pleaded using his best puppy eyes "pleeeaase pepper isn't there _anything_ i can do?" her face softened and she sighed "okay okay, didn't you say you wanted to adopt a kid yesterday? i could clear my schedule and we could look in some orphanages?" she suggested Tony smiled wide and jumped up to hug her "oh! ya! yes! yes thank you pepper!!! ah! i can't wait!" Pepper smiled and stepped into the elevator "Jarvis, please clear my schedule for today"  **yes Mrs.Potts** the AI replied in his awesome british accent "i need to drop these papers off first" and with that the elevator doors closed Tony walked back to his office with a bounce in his step "Jarvis, let Mrs.Potts know i'm waiting in my office" he said  **yes sir** Jarvis replied "thank you!"  **you're welcome sir** the AI responded sounding amused Tony was so happy he couldn't contain his excitement he spun around in his office chair but had to stop because it made him dizzy


	2. Chapter 2

Peppers POV***

 

"Mr.Stark i suggest we go soon" Pepper said while entering Tony's office "of course Mrs.Potts" Tony replyed while getting out of the chair. Pepper wasn't sure if this was a good idea but she could be wrong. Tony and Pepper made it to the car where Happy was waiting "good morning boss" he said "it IS a good morning Happy!!, its great!, its wonderful!, its FANTASTIC!!!!" Tony said bouncing on his heels, before Happy could say anything else Tony quickly got into the backseat, Happy raised an eyebrow at Pepper "whats he so excited about?" he asked Pepper smiled "he's been talking about adopting for awhile now, so i figured we could go check out some orphanages since his schedule is empty" Happy glanced behind him to the car then back to pepper "well- i mean its not my place to say but, don't you think he's a bit too immature to have a kid?" he said pepper frowned "he can be childish yes but i think he will be a great parent" she said now realizing it was actually a good idea for Tony to adopt a child "ok" happy said sounding unsure 

 

**sorry for this tiny chapter, its not even a chapter its just a paragraph, but i have a bit of a writers block**


End file.
